


Жажда

by sadey



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadey/pseuds/sadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ОНА хочет крови, и Фрау находит в себе силы об этом рассказать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012.

\- Иногда я себя боюсь.  
\- Это неудивительно, ты знаешь…  
\- Не только из-за НЕЁ, Кастор. Я не могу надеяться, что это всё ОНА.  
\- Чего именно ты боишься? Расскажи.  
\- Плохая идея.  
\- И всё же попробуй.  
\- Боюсь желаний. Смотрю на кого-нибудь – и почти вижу, как расходится кожа, льётся кровь, слышу треск костей. Крови всегда много, человек ещё жив… Слишком долго жив. Я понимаю, что это всё сделал я. Это я ломаю ему руки и ноги, сдираю с него кожу. Но ОНА ликует. Понимаешь? И ОНА хочет крови… Это и ЕЁ жажда, не только моя, вот только её мне не остановить.  
ОНА всегда хочет пить. И, закрывая глаза, я вижу, как она утоляет жажду. Вижу худое мальчишеское тело, распластанное на каменном полу. Сумрачно, но я знаю, что ОНА уже коснулась его горла, и теперь он дышит собственной кровью, отплевывается, пытаясь встать. Кровь повсюду. На полу, на его одежде, под моими сапогами, когда я подхожу. Он поскальзывается, больше не может встать, но все еще пытается. Он упрямый.  
Я тоже. Коса надрезает ему пальцы, тянущиеся к баклзу, - чуть более сильное движение отсекло бы вовсе, но он ещё нужен мне живым и в сознании. Ему уже не хватит сил использовать зайфон, но он еще пытается что-то сделать. Наступаю ему на плечо, не позволяя подняться. Мне чудится хруст, и он вскрикивает, но я не мог быть так беспечен.  
\- …Я останавливаю себя, Кастор, каждый раз останавливаюсь, и не даю ЕЙ сорваться. Только боюсь, что однажды сам сорвусь. Ты не представляешь, как мне тяжело.  
\- Ты просто медленно убиваешь его?  
\- Не просто.  
И не просто медленно. Я не даю ему умереть. Мне кажется, что кровь – слишком хорошая смазка… А ОНА так хочет напиться. Противно, мерзко от одной мысли, но ОНА настаивает, и я больше не могу сопротивляться. Почти нежно придерживая, вынуждаю его встать на четвереньки, освобождаю его от одежды, от которой, впрочем, остались одни лохмотья. Раны на его теле сочатся сукровицей, а на тыльной стороне ладони вспухает и беспомощно раскрывается Око.  
Но уже поздно. ОНА полна сил и не планирует отпускать свою добычу. ОНА уже распробовала вкус его души, обезображенной страданием и паникой, и хочет гладить, ласкать его тело, проникая все глубже и глубже.  
Он хрипит, из последних сил пытаясь вырваться, но древко косы рвёт его, втискиваясь в тело. Анус сочится кровью, меня тошнит, но я не могу остановиться. Просто не могу. Я трахаю его ЕЁ древком, и каждый раз оно окрашено кровью всё больше. У него что-то порвалось внутри. Что-то, до чего не добрались сломанные рёбра.  
Его боль – моя боль, но и мое возбуждение. Пытаясь облегчить его страдание, я касаюсь напряжённой спины, глажу, - и меня начинает трясти, когда он подаётся мне навстречу. У него ноги разъезжаются в кровавой луже, но это движение – не «от», а «к» - слишком отчётливо, чтобы от него отмахнуться.  
Я не хочу причинять ему боль. Я хочу гладить его, ласкать. Я хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо. Хочу, чтобы он доверял мне. Хочу заботиться о нём.  
Я хочу разорвать его в клочья, заставить его напиться собственной крови, в глотку ему вогнать его стоны.  
Я не знаю, какое из этих желаний истинное. Уже – не знаю. Но он воет от боли, когда я снова вгоняю в него древко косы, и моя душа – впрочем, моя ли она уже? – заходится счастливой дрожью, видя, как он рвётся вперёд вновь, силясь убежать от этого толчка.  
\- ОНА поглощает меня. ОНА хочет такого, на что я никогда не буду способен. Особенно… С этим человеком.  
\- ОНА толкает тебя к кому-то конкретному?  
\- Да.  
Он, наверное, плачет, ему больно и страшно, он уже сломлен, а ОНА наконец наслаждается. Ведь ОНА всегда тянется к самому тёмному в душах людей, и моя - ничем не лучше. Он захлебывается, его рвёт кровью и желчью, когда он пытается приподняться хотя бы на локти.  
Это жалко. Я – жалок.  
Моё сознание не принадлежит мне больше. Это ОНА заставила меня возбудиться. Я не хочу, это низко, грязно, но мне никуда не деться. От себя невозможно убежать.  
\- Я смотрю на него, Кастор, и переживаю всё это. Для меня это вечность, а он успевает сказать только пару слов. ОНА слишком сильно владеет мной.  
\- Как давно ты её поил?  
\- Недавно. Но она хочет его крови.  
\- Кто этот «он»?  
\- Ты не захочешь знать.  
\- Ну, если это не я, то всё-таки захочу, - Кастор смеётся, но смех резко обрывается. – Я должен знать, кого стоит защищать от тебя.  
Защищать?.. Да. Определённо.  
\- Тейто.  
\- Я запомню.  
Моей благодарности нет предела. Но на другом конце сада я всё ещё замечаю силуэт Тейто, - и я почти наяву вижу, как он теряет сознание в последний раз, и уже не получается привести его в чувство. Крови вокруг него столько, что я поскальзываюсь и едва не падаю, но успеваю опереться на косу. Древко входит в его тело, сминая рёбра в крошку, заставляя его выплюнуть густую тёмно-бордовую кровь, и я вижу белёсые разводы своей спермы на крови, вытекающей из его ануса.  
Он уже почти мёртв. Я – тоже. А ОНА хочет ещё, и я пинком вновь вскидываю его тело, укладывая так, чтобы можно было опуститься на колени рядом. Моё тело возбуждено снова, ОНА требует взять его, и я беру, удерживая истерзанные бёдра. ОНА пьёт его агонию. ОНА пьёт и мою агонию тоже. ОНА смогла, наконец, сломать и меня.  
\- Спасибо.  
Тейто скрывается в церкви, и мне становится легче. Если мне очень повезёт, то в следующий раз я смогу смотреть на него и не видеть, как кровь перестаёт пузыриться на его губах.  
Осознавать, насколько я к нему привязался, тоже неожиданно горько.


End file.
